


Ice queen

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn opens up to Phillip as  she spends a day which turns into a night at his place she isn’t able to sleep so she goes to his room and rambles to herself not knowing he’s awake to hear  every word she’s saying
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ice queen

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give Kathryn more of a backstory besides her divorce to tommy and raising her daughter and being a single mom to Sarah as well as aside from her own tumultuous relationship with her father whom she did have her issues with before his untimely passing

Kathryn sat on the chair in Phillips bedroom 

”Just wish I could be a better friend to you”Kathryn says 

Sometimes Kathryn felt a bit selfish solely for being herself 

Kathryn is very confident and a go getter and that comes off as her being a brash prissy bitch 

Many people have told Kathryn she’s one 

Kathryn knows that forsaken word all too well murmuring into the darkened room “I am so not bitchy” 

“You’re you Kate”Phillip mutters with his eyes closed

“Were you awake this whole time?”Kathryn asked Phillip 

“Long enough to hear your spiel”Phillip chuckled 

“When I went to medical school many of male classmates called me an ice queen a sneaky way of calling a woman a bitch without really saying the word”Kathryn told Phillip 

“Society is weird that way double standards and all if you were a man bragging about sexual conquests they’d be patting you on the back and offering to buy you a beer to celebrate you at a bar”Phillip said to her 

“I’ll never forget the day I got my first job at a cushy little hospital the neurosurgeon Lenny Jensen called me a bitch straight up to my face”Kathryn said to him 

“Lenny Jensen reminds me of a mean old thing I worked with once Theodore Crow and he would say the nastiest of things and he didn’t care whom he said them to either”Phillip said to her 

“I’m sure Mr.Crow and Mr.Jensen would have been thick as thieves if they ever happened to cross each other’s paths”Kathryn added 

”Kate if you’re wondering you are a good friend don’t go worrying yourself about lost time and whatnot”Phillip urges her

“I talk about myself a lot sometimes I can’t help it”Kathryn smiles as he reassured her 

“You’re uniquely you and that’s purely amazing”Phillip grinned slowly opening his own eyes sitting up on his bed

“Probably in your eyes but I’m not so sure about mines Phillip”Kathryn says


End file.
